


Memoirs

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Murder, F/F, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Pippy, tarde da noite, acaba achando Dana ferida no meio da floresta e descobre que, por alguma razão, ela perdeu as memórias dos últimos anos. E, principalmente, de ser a anticristo.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Kenny McCormick, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Aquela noite estava fria como o de costume e a neve cobria toda a trilha em que Pippy caminhava, no meio de uma floresta escura com as copas das árvores também cobertas de neve recém caída. Ela não estava indo para sua casa, que ficava bastante perto dali, e também não seguia na direção da cidade. Com passos rápidos a loira seguia pela trilha, iluminando o rastro de sangue fresco na neve com a luz da lanterna.

Pippy não fazia ideia do real significado de todo aquele sangue, mas ponderou: E se alguém estivesse muito ferido? Precisando de ajuda? Seria negligencia da sua parte simplesmente ignorar aquela possibilidade e seguir seu caminho, a loira não se perdoaria se não fizesse nada para ajudar alguém que realmente estivesse precisando, era um traço marcante de sua personalidade, ela não media esforços para ajudar. 

Em algum momento pode identificar pegadas de pés descalços junto do sangue, marcando a neve branca e até pouco tempo intocada. Achou aquilo estranho, sem sequer notar o quanto era estranho que não houvesse pegadas desde o começo, o que poderia ter acontecido? Arrumou o cachecol azul no pescoço para cobrir o nariz e se proteger do vento gelado antes de olhar o horário no celular, dez para meia noite, a temperatura devia estar uns graus abaixo de zero quando o rastro de sangue deixou a trilha e adentrou a floresta. Nesse momento Pippy hesitou um pouco para continuar seguindo, mas decidiu que aquilo era o certo, não ficaria bem até que visse o que aconteceu. Estava com um pressentimento terrível.

Não caminhou por mais de um minuto antes de sentir o cheiro de sangue ficar mais forte, procurou qualquer coisa no chão com o feixe de luz da lanterna e, em pouco tempo, encontrou uma mancha de sangue maior que as outras na neve; ela parecia começar atrás de um tronco de árvore, fora do campo de visão da loira. Com passos silenciosos se aproximou do local onde o sangue estava acumulado, e iluminou com a luz da lanterna.

Havia uma garota de longos cabelos negros encostada na árvore, ela tinha um corte na testa e apertava uma ferida com a mão na altura do estomago e, mesmo que não pudesse ver a gravidade do corte, ele sangrava bastante. Pippy a observou, ainda atônica, erguer a cabeça para lhe encarar, e a loira reconheceu o rosto machucado na hora.

– Dana?

Os olhos de Dana ficaram vermelhos brilhante por alguns segundos, mas logo retornaram ao negro piche e logo em seguida ela falou, com uma voz baixa e aparentando estar mais confusa que a loira.

– P-pippy? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela tirou a mão do corte, e observou o sangue com confusão no olhar. – O que aconteceu...?


	2. Chapter 2

A casa de Pippy realmente ficava no meio da floresta, a uns quarenta minutos de caminhada para a cidade, era de madeira e bem pequena, porém muito aconchegante. Com uma sala de estar junto da mesa onde jantava, no inverno acendia a lareira que ficava perto dos sofás, uma cozinha e apenas um quarto com banheiro. 

Teria demorado bastante tempo para conseguir carregar Dana desacordada até a pequena casa de madeira se não fosse pela ajuda de Christine. Ela estava no meio da floresta de noite, com sua pá e roupas meio manchadas de sangue seco, por algum motivo que a loira preferiu não questionar. O trabalho da morena era assustador aos seus olhos, de uma mercenária, mas não gostava de julga-la por isso, as duas eram boas amigas – a prova de que franceses e ingleses podiam se dar bem – apesar de as inevitáveis alfinetadas e ela nunca havia-lhe feito nada de mal, sem falar que não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Quantas vezes Pippy já não havia cuidado dos eventuais ferimentos dela? Christine sempre falava que com aquelas mãos a loira seria uma médica brilhante, e esperava que tal previsão estivesse correta, desejava muito cursar medicina.

Sentada em uma das cadeiras na mesa redonda, olhou mais uma vez para Dana dormindo tranquilamente no sofá marrom da sala, com ataduras no corte limpo da barriga e uma faixa na testa, respirando calmamente. Quando havia rasgado-lhe a camisa e visto a ferida se impressionou muito com o volume de sangue que deixava o corpo, o corte não era profundo o suficiente para atingir um órgão vital, ou faze-la sangrar daquele jeito, em todo caso Pippy deu os cuidados básicos que foram o suficiente para estancar o sangramento e, de algum modo, isso foi ainda mais estranho.

Christine fumava um cigarro perto da janela, observando a paisagem noturna e colocando as cinzas em um cinzeiro que só ela usava. A morena, como sempre, se vestia com um estilo bem relaxado; short marrom confortável com suspensórios, uma blusa verde sem mangas coberta pela jaqueta velha de um tom de verde mais escuro e suas fiéis botas militares, que a loira odiava, pois sempre sujavam a casa de terra ou neve, o cabelo castanho dela caia sobres os ombros e sempre estavam soltos de um jeito bagunçado, mas ficava bem nela.

– Chris, você ouviu alguma coisa enquanto estava lá? – Pippy perguntou impacientemente, depois de longos minutos de silêncio, e logo depois bebeu um pouco do chá na xícara de porcelana perto do quite de primeiros socorros usado a poucos minutos.

– Não. – O sotaque francês dela era óbvio. – Mas acho que sei o que aconteceu.

– E o que aconteceu?

– Não tenho certeza, ainda preciso confirmar.

– Fale-me pelo menos sua "teoria". – Pippy insistiu, precisava saber de algo.

– Eu nunca dou informações falsas, dentes-tortos. – Christine retrucou, realmente não querendo falar nada. Deixou o cigarro apagado no cinzeiro e dirigiu o olhar para Dana. – Volto em algumas horas.  
Pippy odiava quando ela lhe chamava de "dentes-tortos", seus dentes não eram ruins assim, tinha apenas um pequeno diastema.

– Certo, enquanto isso eu cuido da sua amante e...

Um gemido de dor fez Pippy parar de falar e olhar para Dana, ela havia se sentado desajeitadamente no sofá e com uma mão sobre o rosto cobria os olhos, parecendo sentir dor de cabeça. Demorou alguns segundos naquela posição antes de tirar a mão do rosto e olhar ao redor confusa, perdida, como se nunca tivesse visto aquele cômodo na vida. Ela veio aqui mês passado, Pippy pensou, não faz tanto tempo assim. 

Christine andava bastante com Dana, as vezes até mesmo as duas apareciam na sua casa ao invés de só a francesa, mas ficavam poucos minutos sendo tal situação, o suficiente para a anticristo não irritar, muito, Pippy.

– Dana? – Christine falou como se estivesse espantada, atraindo a atenção dela, e se aproximou rapidamente para sentar no espaço vago do sofá. – O que aconteceu com os seus olhos?

Dana falou com uma voz baixa e incerta, bem diferente da orgulhosa e alta que Pippy estava acostumada a ouvir.

– Desculpa, mas quem é você?

**[...]**

Quando Christine perguntou para Dana quem ela era a resposta foi totalmente inesperada, ao invés de falar orgulhosamente sobre como era filha de Lúcifer o principe do inferno, murmurou que não sabia. Após isso a francesa saiu da casa de Pippy poucos minutos depois, mais ou menos as duas da madrugada, e ela, como sempre, não falou muito bem para onde iria. Agora, faltando quinze para as três da manhã, ainda não sabia o que fazer com aquela garota que havia esquecido até mesmo da própria identidade, mas, estranhamente, lembrava-se um pouco de Pippy.

– Eu me lembro que nos eramos amigas...eu acho. Tem tanta coisa em branco.  


– Sim, eramos, mas faz bastante tempo. – Pippy, com toda sinceridade, não gostava de ter Dana em sua casa, nem mesmo com ela naquele estado. Assim que Christine voltasse iria fazer-la levar a anticristo.

– E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou, realmente confusa e baixo por ter notado o tom de voz da loira.

– Você quase me matou. Duas vezes.

– E-eu não lembro disso...

Dana calou-se, provavelmente tentando puxar a lembrança da memória. Pippy se levantou, deixando-a sozinha na mesa e caminhou até a cozinha, fechando a porta no processo. Aquela atitude da anticristo estava lhe irritando quase tanto quanto as duas discutiam, não sabia explicar o motivo para ela simplesmente não se lembrar ser tão irritante. Deixando um pouco esses pensamentos de lado observou a louça suja na pia, havia esquecido de lavar mais cedo e naquele momento não tinha nenhuma vontade de fazer isso, mas eram obrigações, sem falar que a loira não suportava ver sujeira em sua casa. 

Andou sem vontade até a pia e, no momento que estava prestes a pegar a esponja, Dana abriu a porta timidamente, fazendo-a ranger, e olhou para a loira e o que ela fazia. A pergunta que ela fez depois foi a mais inesperada de todas naquela situação.

– Quer ajuda...? – Assim que terminou de falar recebeu um olhar chocado de Pippy – O que foi? Eu fiz algo errado?


	3. Chapter 3

Fazia mais ou menos uma hora e meia que Pippy havia saído sozinha de casa, mas antes fez questão de fazer Dana prometer, por alguma razão não aparente para a morena, que não queimaria nada e mesmo depois hesitou bastante em sair, claramente não confiando em sua palavra. Mas por que? Eu queria conseguir lembrar...

Eram duas e quarenta da tarde, mas a neve caia sem descanso do lado de fora da casa, cobrindo tudo com uma camada perfeitamente branca, e o sol se escondia, quase tímido, por entre as nuvens. Estranhamente Dana não sentia frio, podia ver o denso vapor formado quando respirava e os quase dois graus mostrados no termômetro da parede, mas não sentia os efeitos que, teoricamente, deveria sentir. Pelo contrário, ela estava perfeitamente bem com o vestido azul de tecido fino, meio frouxo por razões óbvias na parte do busto, que pertencia a Pippy, como se a sua própria temperatura corporal fizesse o trabalho de um casaco. E definitivamente aquilo não era normal.

Sentada no sofá de frente para a lareira a morena ocupava sua mente com pensamentos, observando distraidamente o fogo consumindo o carvão na lareira. Sentia que algo estava faltando ali, era mais que aquele sentimento de estar esquecendo de algo, parecia mais com peças perdidas em algum lugar, em algum momento, quase propositalmente arrancadas de lugares estratégicos de um complexo quebra-cabeça. Ela lembrava da sua infância, da sua adolescência, porém havia muita coisa em branco. Dana não conseguia se recordar do rosto dos seus pais – será que ela tinha mesmo pais? – e não lembrava da casa onde morou na infância ou de quais quer férias escolares, apesar de saber que frequentou a dezenas de colégios na infância antes de se estabelecer em South Park.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de ser achada por Pippy lembrava-se de alguma coisa, apenas partes cortadas, correr na floresta fugindo de sabe se lá o que, do nervosismo, apreensão e medo. Também haviam vozes em sua memória, brandando palavras de ódio e maldições, e a menção em algum momento do odioso Deus. Mas por que odioso? Não soube dizer o motivo de pensar assim, lembrava um simples hábito.

Dana abriu os olhos e voltou a encarar o fogo, completamente entediante. Olhou ao redor a procura de algo para passar o tempo e finalmente notou a presença de um tipo de livro em cima da lareira, curiosa se levantou e deu alguns passos até lá, era uma bíblia. Inconscientemente franziu o nariz em desdém e pegou o livro sagrado com as duas mãos, somente para poucos segundos depois sentir suas mãos ardendo como se estivessem sendo queimadas em brasa e largou a bíblia a centímetros do fogo.

Assustada, a morena se afastou alguns passos e olhou as próprias mãos agora queimadas em vários pontos. O que diabos...? Como isso é possível!?

Em um tempo insanamente preciso a loira inglesa abriu a porta, carregando algumas sacolas de compras em uma mão, e no mesmo segundo encarou Dana claramente confusa, a qual sequer olhou-a quando abriu a porta.

– Dana?

A Pippy deixou as sacolas no chão e se aproximou da morena, sem fechar a porta, finamente notando a bíblia perigosamente perto do fogo e com pressa pegou o livro, mas antes que pudesse reclamar em um tom irritado percebeu que Dana olhava atônita para as próprias mãos e pode identificar as queimaduras.

– As suas mãos...! – A loira baixou o olhar para a bíblia em sua mão, estava intacta, para em seguida coloca-la em cima da lareira. – O que aconteceu?!

Para a surpresa de Pippy, Dana não demonstrava sentir a dor das queimaduras, apenas incerteza e alguma... Raiva? Franzindo as sobrancelhas, sem tirar os olhos das próprias mãos, a morena falou, em um rosnado insatisfeito:

– Eu realmente odeio bíblias.

[...]

Em poucas horas de investigação Christine já havia descoberto algumas informações interessantes, escutado alguns rumores que podiam ser úteis para explicar o motivo de Dana ter perdido boa parte de suas memórias, mais especificamente, sobre ser filha de Lúcifer. Tragou o final do cigarro antes de jogar a bituca na neve e pisar em cima com sua bota, sem tirar os olhos do homem amarrado no tronco da árvore, homem que lhe forneceu as informações mais relevantes sobre o envolvimento da igreja em todo o acontecido. Ele não sabia realmente nada a fundo, mas os nomes citados poderiam ser de grande ajuda mais tarde, nomes importantes para a igreja da cidade. A francesa suspeitava desde o primeiro momento que eles tivessem alguma ligação, por menor que fosse. Afinal, nenhum deles jamais aprovaria que a anticristo vivesse e andasse livrimente pelas ruas de South Park. 

O homem amarrado e sentado nos pés da árvore tossiu sangue dolorosamente, finalmente acordando depois de ter desmaiado por uma forte pancada na cabeça dada pela pá de Christine e ela finalmente percebeu que não havia pensado em nenhuma forma de livrar-se do corpo após matá-lo.

Dana não estava ali para queimá-lo, isso lhe enchia de ódio, mas teria que ser a moda antiga.

– E-eu já te disse tudo... – O estado dele era deplorável, com machucados no rosto, um olho roxo e sangrando pelo corte na cabeça, sem citar o fundo e certamente mortal ferimento que o fazia sangrar na altura do peito, havia uma adaga de lâmina curta cravava ali. O homem implorou. – Me d-deixe ir...

A francesa olhou friamente para ele, sem fazer questão de respondê-lo, se aproximou e ajoelhou-se perto dele. Encarando-o nos olhos pode ver o medo e o desespero de quem sabia que não poderia fugir da morte, puxou sem hesitar a adaga do peito do homem e ele gritou de dor, começando a chorar e implorando mais desesperadamente pela própria vida. Sem pensar nenhuma vez, cortou a garganta dele, calando-o para todo o sempre. Seria uma pena se ele tivesse filhos.

Se levantou, sentindo a neve derreter nos seus joelhos e puxou mais um cigarro do maço, levando aos lábios e acendendo com o isqueiro prateado que sempre mantinha consigo. Deu uma longa tragada em todas aquelas substâncias químicas malignas para a saúde e soltou a fumaça pelo nariz.

Agora era a hora de jogar o lixo fora.


	4. Chapter 4

Dana pegou no sono em cima do sofá um pouco pouco depois das onze horas da noite, em um sono que, no começo estava tranquilo, mas em algum momento da madrugada o seu subconsciente puxou algo que veio a ser tornar um sonho…

Um sonho que muito poderiam considerar não muito bom ou saudável. Lembrava-se de uma silhueta alta e corpulenta, com dois chifres no alto da cabeça, que falava algo que não conseguiu ouvir. Havia fogo por qualquer direção que olhasse, era muito quente, lembrava-se do cheiro fétido de carne queimada e haviam vozes uma dezena, não, talvez uma centena de vozes vindas de todas as direções. Choros, gritos agonizantes, pedidos de misericórdia. rezas… Foi terrivelmente real, como se tivesse visto o inferno, o verdadeiro inferno, naquele sonho. Porém não conseguiu se sentir particularmente incomodada com isso. Quase como se aquele cenário fosse normal e essa conclusão apenas tornava tudo mais assustador e bizarro.

De algum modo parecia que ela havia saído do próprio inferno em algum momento da sua vida. Ao menos, da parte de sua vida que não lembrava.

Agora, faltando mais ou menos quinze minutos para as cinco horas da manhã, a garota ainda estava sentada naquele mesmo sofá, com as mãos enfaixadas sobre o colo e a cabeça abaixada. A luz do Sol que havia acabado de subir no céu entrava pela janela, mas já iluminava o ambiente muito bem

Tudo, toda aquela situação, estava lhe deixando louca de uma maneira que apenas não sabia como colocar em palavras. Apertou as mãos em punhos, ignorando o incômodo das queimaduras. Desde o incidente com a bíblia, foi como se uma chama tivesse voltado a arder dentro do seu peito, um ódio, uma cólera, uma ira que apenas estava esquecida, esperando o momento certo para voltar com força...

Por estar perdida em pensamentos não conseguiu não se assustar com a batida da porta da frente, imediatamente erguendo a cabeça para se deparar com Christine. Ela olhou na sua direção, parecia inquieta, apressada e tensa, com o cabelo mais desarrumado do que o normal.

– O que aconteceu?

– Precisamos ir embora, Dana.

– Mas e Pippy?

A francesa não esboçou nenhuma expressão de surpresa, por mais que no fundo estivesse surpresa. A Dana que conhecia não teria sequer pensado em perguntar algo assim...

– Ela tá ai?

[...]

– Então você realmente acha que foi ela?

– É quase certo, Pippy.

Quando recebia um quase certo vindo de Christine, não precisava ter dúvidas. A informação era verdadeira. Georgiana é um dos principais membro de uma organização, ou melhor, uma seita religiosa contra a anticristo. Não que todas as outras também não estivessem, mas aquela era especialmente radical quanto as suas ações. A loira já tinha escutado alguns rumores sobre o que eles faziam, o quanto eram agressivos, violento e os principais opositores de Dana. Se agora haviam achado um jeito de feri-la, não iriam parar antes de matá-la.

Mas o que viria a seguir era o que realmente preocuparia Pippy.

– E agora…?

– Agora a gente precisa fugir.

– Espera, a gente?! – Questionou incrédula. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história!

– Ah, não mesmo?! – Christine apontou para o sofá de um jeito totalmente indiscreto e continuou, com sarcasmo. – Então quem é ela?

Dana observava as duas discutindo, em silêncio e parecendo usar o encosto do sofá como um tipo de esconderijo improvisado. Ok, tudo bem, Pippy poderia até estar mantendo – a palavra certa era, na verdade, escondendo – ela embaixo do teto da sua casa, mas isso não lhe faria ser automaticamente procurada pela tal seita. Georgiana provavelmente nem sabia que a anticristo estava ali.

Ou pelo menos estava tentando se convencer disso.

– E não pense que a Georgiana não sabe, porque ela sabe sim. – A francesa completou, como se tivesse mesmo escutado os pensamentos da inglesa.

– E como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Me diz, qual é a única garota estranha na cidade toda que não tem medo de viver em uma cabana no meio da floresta, sozinha? – Christine não esperou que respondesse. – Qual o único lugar que Dana podia se esconder?!

Pippy se calou por um instante, sem saber como retrucar aqueles argumentos e quando abriu a boca para falar não teve nem tempo.

– Tu abriria a porta da tua casa para qualquer um que precisasse, dentes-tortos. Eu sei disso, e a Georgiana também.

– Mas eu não posso ir! – A loira insistiu. – Se eu não ficar, vão destruir a casa! A minha faculdade começa semana que vem e-

– Você sabe que eu não vou te arrastar pelos cabelos se tu quiser mesmo ficar. – Ela deu os ombros, enfiou uma mão no bolso da calça e lhe encarou, completamente séria. – Mas se você não fugir, não vai poder mais ter tanta certeza de que algum dia vai para a faculdade. Porque eles vão vir atrás de você para saber para onde a Dana foi e você _não_ vai saber. – Deu ênfase no último ‘não’, tirou o maço de cigarros, acendeu um com o isqueiro e, antes de dar o primeiro trago, terminou. – _Só que eles não vão acreditar._

Um arrepio de medo subiu a espinha de Pippy, pois ela não duvidava de que aquilo fosse mesmo acontecer se Georgiana soubesse que a anticristo estava ali, se imaginasse que havia ajudada ela a se esconder e fugir.

– Mas e se ela não souber? – Tentou uma última vez, uma última tentativa de juntar coragem para ficar ali depois do que a francesa havia dito.

– Você quer mesmo arriscar?

Por não obter uma resposta, Christine simplesmente tomou como se a loira já estivesse convencida, e ela realmente estava. Segundos depois tirou um celular do bolso e começou a digitar um número com apenas uma mão, já que com a outra segurava o cigarro entre o dedo médio e o indicador.

– Mas – Quando Dana falou pela primeira vez em muito tempo, as outras duas presentes pararam para prestar atenção. – como nós vamos fugir?

– A Kelly está me devendo um favor.

– Ai meu Deus, ela?! – Pippy não se conteu. – Não, não mesmo, de jeito nenhum! Eu prefiro ficar aqui!

– Não é como se a gente tivesse muitas opções, dentes-tortos. – A francesa retrucou e logo depois colocou o aparelho perto do ouvido. Estava chamando.

– Quem é ela…? – Obviamente quem perguntou foi Dana.

Era bem bizarro ver ela falando daquele jeito, com aquele tom, da McCormick, como se realmente nunca tivesse escutado o nome dela antes. Na realidade as duas eram muito amigas, e uma dupla que particularmente a inglesa não gostava.

– Você vai conhecer ela… – Christine parecia estão tão chocada quanto Pippy, mas assim que escutou um “alô” do outro lado da linha, falou. – Kelly, nós precisamos de carona.

[...]

Kelly havia falado que estava no trabalho e não podia ajudá-las naquele momento especificamente, mas assim que Christine escutou a palavra “trabalho” desligou o celular e disse que teriam que sair logo se quisessem chegar antes do almoço, um dos horários do dia que o tal serviço ficava mais lotado. Ela não parecia preocupada sobre andar até a parte mais pobre e perigosa da cidade, já que praticamente havia acabado de amanhecer e ninguém da seita tentaria algo em plena luz do dia.

Mesmo com essa quase certeza a francesa insistiu para que fizessem o caminho entre as ruas menos movimentadas, simplesmente porque não queria chamar atenção desnecessária.

Após muito tempo de caminhada, o suficiente para cansar Pippy, Christine fez um sinal com a mão para que entrassem dentro de uma viela entre dois prédios, um lugarzinho escuro com cheiro ruim, repleto de lixo, sujeira e neve. Ela parou na frente de uma porta de ferro, aquelas saídas de emergência, que na verdade eram os fundos de uma boate de stripe tease 24 horas, e socou três vezes. Antes que batesse uma quarta vez um homem alto, careca e de pele escura abriu. Ele estava vestido como um tipo de segurança particular.

– Quero falar com a Kelly.

O homem olhou a francesa de cima a baixo, depois as duas garotas um pouco mais atrás, antes de perguntar:

– Quem é você?

– O Toupeira.

Ele riu, um riso debochado, e Christine apertou os punhos, reprimindo a vontade de socá-lo bem no nariz. E ela teria começado uma discussão, uma que certamente venceria e depois entraria no lugar, de um jeito ou de outro, mas a violência não se fez necessária naquele momento graças a Kelly.

– Chris? O que você tá fazendo aqui?! – A McCormick empurrou e se colocou na frente do segurança. Ela estava com o cabelo solto, batom vermelho junto de uma maquiagem pesada, nos pés um salto vermelho e também vestia uma roupa curta, mas por cima do corpo, quase toda fechada, estava a usual parka laranja berrante. – Eu disse que tô ocupada!

– É urgente, porra! – A francesa já não tinha mais um pingo de paciência. – Olha para a Dana!

– Fora esse vestido azul horroroso, não tô vendo nada de errado. Ah, olá Pippy.

Christine bateu com a própria mão no rosto, Pippy acenou sem falar nada, apenas dando um sorriso amarelo de pura educação e Dana estava começando a não entender mais nada, mas lembrava que elas precisavam fugir.

– Espera um pouco… – Kelly estreitou o olhar, desceu os degraus da porta e se aproximou da anticristo, talvez um pouco demais, precisando se curvar um pouco pois era mais alta. – O que aconteceu com os seus olhos?

– Isso é a emergência.

Quem respondeu foi a francesa, na mesma hora a loira olhou na direção dela e se endireitou, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de falar algo, fazer qualquer pergunta que fosse, um som muito mais alto cortou o ar. O barulho ensurdecedor de um tiro. E agora havia um burado de bala no vestido que Dana usava, uma bala que dois centímetros não atingiu a perna.

Ninguém tinha visto de onde a pessoa tinha atirado, mas o segurança tinha fechado a porta e não abriria de jeito nenhum. Pippy já estava lá na frente e Dana não muito atrás, ambas assustadas com o repentino perigo, correndo para fora da viela.

Mesmo assim Kelly ainda teve tempo de chutar a porta e gritar um “medroso do caralho” antes que Christine saísse correndo e puxando a outra pelo braço.

O carro, um cadillac preto usado dos anos 2000, estava do outro lado da rua, a McCormick pegou a chave que sempre deixava no bolso da parka e destrancou a porta o mais rápido que era humanamente possível. Ela sentou no banco de motorista, a francesa no passageiro do lado e a outra loira empurrou a anticristo no banco de trás e, sem esperar mais nada pisou no acelerador.

Se não fosse por isso, a outra bala teria acertado a cabeça dela ao invés do vidro na lateral, que se estilhaçou em incontáveis e minúsculos cacos, e destruiu o rádio.

– Alguém pode explicar o que caralhos tá acontecendo!?

– SÓ DIRIGE!

– TÁ! – Kelly ficou calada por uns segundos, enquanto cortava dois carros. –…mas eu ainda quero saber que porra vocês fizeram.


End file.
